Tricolour SasuSaku
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: Prox.Cap:"Itachi...""Sakura, tu necesitas mi ayuda, yo la tuya, no veo nada que afecte a nadie mas""Sasuke..." "Oh, me olvidaba de mi hermano menor, y tus sentimientos por él" "Esto se acabo Itachi"" No, puede que tu estés dispuesta a morir por el, yo no"
1. Prologue

¡¡Konichiwa!! Bueno aqui llego con mi segunda historia publicada aqui. Espero que os guste, darle una aportunidad. Bueno el prologo es muy cortito, el primer capi prometo que sera largo.

Salu2

* * *

**Tricolour**

* * *

**Prologue: My Sight**

* * *

Tres colores, mi vista lo veía todo de tres colores distintos, bueno en realidad no era mi vista, si no mi mente, ya que para visualizar esto tenia que mantener los ojos cerrados.

Azul.

Representaba los sentimientos, el estado emocional, la presencia y la voluntad de lo que me rodeaba.

Gris

Representaba cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, o que sucederían en el futuro.

Y por ultimo, Rojo

Indicaba el estado físico de una persona y lo mas importante, la forma de mejorarlo.

Pero no se veía todo junto, podía cambiar el color con tan solo pensarlo y sin gastar energía, ya que no la usaba, simplemente cambiaba su lugar de almacenamiento. Por supuesto también tenía la vista que poseía el resto de la gente, pero, al ser mis ojos muy sensibles a la luz, solo podía ver con esa vista por las noches, y veía perfectamente.

* * *

Reviews??


	2. Return

¡¡Konichiwa!! no e tardado mucho. ¿no? bueno pues gracias por los comentarios ya se que el prologo era muy corto, demasiado, no se si este me habra salido muy largo que lo dudo, pero bueno espero que os guste.

salu2

* * *

**Tricolour**

* * *

**Return**

* * *

_Azul._

_Representaba los sentimientos, el estado emocional, la presencia y la voluntad de lo que me rodeaba._

_Gris_

_Representaba cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, o que sucederían en el futuro._

_Y por ultimo, Rojo_

_Indicaba el estado físico de una persona y lo más importante, la forma de mejorarlo._

Mi banda ninja cubría mis ojos como siempre, los niños siempre se ponían a hacer cosas raras para asegurarse de si veía, lo veía todo rojo, bueno no exactamente ya que se veía todo como en la películas de blanco y negro, solo que con un solo color con diferentes tonos.

Me dirigía a la torre del Hokage, debía notificar mi última misión, la cual había durado un año y había sido bastante aburrida.

Hacia poco había cumplido los veinte años, vestía unos pantalones ajustados y finos negros por encima de la rodilla, encima llevaba un vestido rojo de palabra de honor con algunos bordados en negro, unos guantes por encima de codo, negro y que dejaban ver mis dedos y unas zapatillas ninja normales negras. Mi pelo recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones cortos sueltos me llegaba ya por la cintura.

Entre en la torre de la Hokage, y me dirigí al despacho de Tsunade. Pronto llegue y toque con los nudillos a la puerta. Pronto escuche la voz de Tsunade indicándome que pasara. Abrí la puerta y me acerque a la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada rodeada de papeleo. Puede ver que su cuerpo estaba mas cansado de lo normal, unas cuantas noches sin dormir. Deje una carpeta con toda la información sobre mi misión.

Bienvenida – dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué tal la misión? ¿Divertida?

Sabes que no, en estos momentos los Akatsukis solo se mueven de un lugar a otro. Su situación económica es bastante buena por lo que e visto, y su estado físico también, emocionalmente solo muestran desprecio, determinación y arrogancia, y… bueno todo lo demás lo puede ver en el informe. –dije sin moverme.

¿Enserio crees que me voy a leer todo esto? – dijo divertida

Deberías – le dije sin perder mi compostura – creo que planean algo, y tiene que ver con Suna, deberíamos tomárnoslo enserio.

Lo se, no creas que subestimo a Akatsuki. – dijo seria – te envié a esta misión porque te as convertido en la mejor ninja de konoha en espionaje, que por mucho que digas que es aburrida es muy importante, de ti depende el poder estar protegidos de sus posibles ataques.

Lo se.

Leeré el informe esta misma noche – dijo con determinación

Debería dormir más.

Lo se. – dijo – por cierto, el Uchiha ha vuelto y su equipo trabaja conjunto con el tuyo ya que están siendo vigilados, así que hasta que no te surja ninguna misión especial trabajaras con el – dijo tranquilamente.

Vale. –ella alzo un ceja.

¿Vale?

¿Puedo hacer algo para cambiar eso? No. Entonces no tengo por que alterarme, solo tengo que aceptarlo y acostumbrarme, -dije impasible.

Has madurado – dijo seria.

Sinceramente, me afecta más de lo que parece, pero eso no tiene nadie porque saberlo. – dije sonriendo débilmente.

No es bueno esconder los sentimientos

Todo el mundo lo hace, más de lo que tú te crees. – me defendí.

Habrá que creerte ¿no? – dijo riendo. - ¿torneo de sake? – pregunto alzando la botella.

No gracias, otro día.

Después de tanto tiempo y todavía no me concedes la revancha. – dijo enfadada

Todavía me acuerdo de la mañana después. –dije sonriendo de nuevo

Como para olvidarse.

Bueno me voy, me pasare por el Ichiraku a saludar a Naruto y luego me iré a dormir. – dije para luego dirigirme a la puerta. – no te preocupes, - dije antes de salir – habrá revancha te lo prometo.

Más te vale.

Salí del despacho, sentí la oscuridad, así que me dispuse a quitarme la cinta de los ojos, para ponerla en el pelo. Me molesto un poco la luz al principio pero después me acostumbre, menos mal que la luz artificial no me molestaba, si no, la llevaría clara.

Camine por aquellas callejuelas, inundadas de gente, no había cambiado mucho la cosa, todo seguía prácticamente igual.

¡¡Frentona!! – dijo la gritona voz de Ino.

¿Qué pasa cerda? – dije.

Nada, simplemente que a pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? – dijo sonriendo.

Si, cierto – le dije impasible mientras empezábamos a caminar juntas.

Bueno tendré que ponerte al día, - dijo bastante feliz por lo que parecía - ¿a que no sabes quien ha empezado a salir con quien?

No, porque al contrario que tu no soy una cotilla – dije haciéndola enojar.

Ay frentona, no hay quien te soporte.

Ya

Bueno como iba diciendo – siguió hablando como si nada, - ¿ a que no sabes quien ha empezado a salir con quien? Nada más ni nada menos que Hinata y Naruto.

¿Al fin se dio cuenta Naruto? – pregunte, ese Naruto era muy denso para estos temas.

Si, bueno en realidad se entero porque ella se lo dijo, que si no, yo creo que todavía estarían igual. – dijo riéndose – deberías haber visto a la pobre Hinata, toda roja, a punto de desmayarse, - decía entre risas.

Bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Y ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión? – me pregunto.

Bien, era bastante aburrida – le conteste.

¿Y no hiciste algo para divertirte? – dijo pícaramente.

No cerda, yo no soy como tu, y en el caso de que hubiera echo algo no te contaría.

Vale, vale, se me olvidaba lo reservada que eres. – dijo la rubia soltando un bufido al final.

Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Shikamaru? - le pregunte.

Por dios no me hables de ese, me dejo y se fue con la de la arena.

Ah, y bueno ¿entonces que?

Bueno pues ahora soy muy amiga de Kiba, es súper simpático conmigo, es mas dulce – suspiro – creo que me estoy enamorando.

Tú te enamoras muy pronto.

Este es el definitivo.

Lo mismo decías con Shika-kun – dije imitando su voz, a lo que ella bufo molesta.

Yo no se porque te cuento estas cosas.

Si que lo sabes. Bueno te deseo suerte con Kiba.

Gracias frentona, bueno me voy que mi madre me va a matar. – dijo en forma de despedida.

No te preocupes iré al entierro.

Muy graciosa, adiós.

La seguí con la vista hasta que desapareció entre la gente. Seguí caminando hasta el Ichiraku y pronto empecé a escuchar lo gritos de Naruto, que, como no, se quejaba.

Teme, habías dicho que pagabas tú, ahora no puedes echarte atrás. – grito Naruto.

Yo no he dicho que iba a pagar, dobe. – dijo con su particular tono frió.

Si lo has dicho.

No.

Ellos seguían así, antes de entrar puede distinguir que había cinco personas, Naruto, Sasuke, y si mal no recuerdo, los otros se llamaban Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu.

No pienso pagar dobe.

Pues yo tampoco teme.

Dios era prácticamente igual que cuando eran pequeños.

Pago yo – dije entrando.

Sakura- chan – dijo saltando a abrazarme.

No creo que a tu nueva novia le agrade vernos así. – le dije a lo que el se aparto.

¿Cómo sabes lo de Hinata? – pregunto sorprendido.

Tengo mis fuentes.

Bueno pues mira Sasuke y su grupo… - dijo señalándolos

Ya me han informado.

Ah.

No me puede creer que dejéis que pague ella – dijo Suigetsu. – por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas lindura? Porque tu te sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo.

Haruno Sakura, y a partir de ahora voy en vuestro equipo - dije seria.

Encantado – dijo sonriendo.

Encantado – lo imito Karin.

¿Pasa algo zorra? – le pregunto Suigetsu

No tiburón

Yo pase de la discusión tonta y me dispuse a sentarme al lado de Naruto, pedí un tazón de ramen, llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer de eso. Ni Juugo, ni Sasuke hablaban, Karin y Suigetsu solo se insultaban y Naruto, bueno Naruto me contaba de su relación con Hinata.

bueno y ¿Qué tal tu misión? Oí que trataba de espiar a los Akatsukis o algo así - ¿Cuántas veces me habían preguntado eso ya? Ni idea.

Aburrida, no hacían nada interesante. – dije mientras empezaba a comer.

¿Qué sabes de Itachi? – dijo Sasuke furioso.

Pues, aparte de que se tira a una por noche, solo se que no le importa una mierda que lo quieras matar se le ve bastante confiado y, créeme, tiene sus razones. – dije haciéndolo enojar.

¿Y tú que sabes?

Siempre que haces una pregunta corres el riesgo de que no te guste la respuesta. – dije impasible.

Tsk, ¿Ahora vas de sabelotodo? – me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

Posiblemente.

Parece que te afecto bastante que te abandonara – dijo riéndose.

Posiblemente. Pero, ahora soy yo la que tiene lo que a ti te interesa, así que te convendría tratarme bien, y si lo que intentabas era hacerme sentir mal, créeme que no lo has conseguido.

Hmp, si tu lo dices.

Todo se quedo en silencio, menos porque de vez en cuando Naruto pedía más ramen. En cuanto termine me levante.

¿cuanto es? – le pregunte al cocinero.

Seis mil yenes – me dijo entregándome un papelito con la cuenta, el cual yo leí para ver cuanto había comido la gente. Dios Naruto cada vez se superaba más.

Aquí tiene. – le entregue el dinero y me dispuse a irme.

Espera Sakura-chan vamos contigo que nos coge de camino. – dijo Naruto prácticamente arrastrando a los demás.

Empezamos a andar en silencio.

Oye ¿y Sai? – pregunte.

Pues el gay esta de misión, creo que vuelve esta misma tarde – dijo Naruto.

Vale.

Seguimos andando casi todo el tiempo en silencio. La primera en separarse del grupo fue Karin, ya que su casa era la que mas cerca quedaba. Después Naruto y Suigetsu decidieron meterse en un bar llevando casi arrastras a Juugo, Sasuke seguía caminando a mi lado. Pronto llegamos a mi casa y yo me detuve, al igual que el.

Como han cambiado las cosas – comentó

No tanto como parecen – comente yo – hasta mañana ¿no? – le pregunte.

Si, buenas noches. – dijo.

El siguió caminando, y yo lo seguí con la vista, pero cuando se había alejado unos metros se detuvo.

Por cierto, - dijo sin girarse – dos cosas, conseguiré la información sobre mi hermano y – giro la cabeza para mirarme – sigues siendo una molestia. –dijo.

Lo se. – dije.

Entre en mi casa, la cual estaba cubierta por una capa de polvo bastante considerable, es que nadie podía tener la consideración de limpiarla. Era un departamento pequeño, con lo justo: una cocina, una sala de estar, una habitación y un baño.

La puerta de entrada daba a la sala de estar en la que había dos sofás una mesita baja y una tele, también estaba la cocina americana al fondo, con un pasillo al lado que daba a mi habitación y al cuarto de baño.

Me puse a limpiar un poco, lo cual me dio trabajo para rato, cuando termine me tire a la cama.

Que sueño – suspire.

Acto seguí sonreí, note a alguien observándome por la ventana de la habitación y ya me imaginaba quien era.

* * *

Reviews ??

bueno pos aki el capi el proximo capi el fin de semana que viene espero que os guste.


	3. Mission Of The Sand

**KONICHIWA !! **_bueno espero que os guste, muchas gracias por los comentario, y publicare cuando pueda ya que mi castigo empieza dentro de poco._

* * *

**Tricolour**

_My Sight_

_Tres colores, mi vista lo veía todo de tres colores distintos, bueno en realidad no era mi vista, si no mi mente, ya que para visualizar esto tenia que mantener los ojos cerrados._

_Azul._

_Representaba los sentimientos, el estado emocional, la presencia y la voluntad de lo que me rodeaba._

_Gris_

_Representaba cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, o que sucederían en el futuro._

_Y por ultimo, Rojo_

_Indicaba el estado físico de una persona y lo más importante, la forma de mejorarlo._

_Pero no se veía todo junto, podía cambiar el color con tan solo pensarlo y sin gastar energía, ya que no la usaba, simplemente cambiaba su lugar de almacenamiento. Por supuesto también tenía la vista que poseía el resto de la gente, pero, al ser mis ojos muy sensibles a la luz, solo podía ver con esa vista por las noches, y veía perfectamente._

* * *

**Mission Of The Sand**

* * *

Me desperté por unos fuertes y constantes golpes en la puerta, me había quedado dormida apenas unos segundos después de tirarme en la cama, por lo que aun iba con la misma ropa, me dirigí a la puerta, serian aproximadamente las seis de la mañana por lo que apenas estaba saliendo el sol, me puse la banda ninja en los ojos rápidamente, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Hokage-sama la requiere en su despacho cuanto antes – dijo un ambu para luego desaparecer.

Me arregle y salí en dirección a la torre de la Hokage a paso tranquilo, pronto me encontré frente a la puerta de su despacho, había un gran revuelo dentro. Abrí la puerta tranquilamente, vi a todos los que me esperaban allí: el equipo Hebi, un Naruto medio inconsciente, una Tsunade enfadada, Sai pintando y Kakashi leyendo.

Hasta que vienes – dice una cansada Tsunade.

Si mal no recuerdo acabo de venir de una misión rango s, merezco por lo menos doce horas de descanso.

Pero ¿¡tú has leído esto!? – dijo enseñándome el informe de mi reciente misión.

Por si no lo recuerda lo he escrito yo. – dije ignorando su histeria.

¡Quiero saber, AHORA MISMO, - respiro para tranquilizarse – uno, porque no hay información aquí desde hace una semana, y dos, por que no se explica al completo lo ultimo!

Estaba inconsciente – dije tranquilamente – y creo que lo ultimo esta totalmente explicado.

¿te parece que decir "Akatsuki me descubrió" es explicarlo todo?

El resto se lo debe imaginar.

¡¡Por kami, Sakura!! ¿¿que coño te pasa??

Fue un error.

Tú no tienes errores, nunca. –dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

El ser humano siempre comete errores. – dije continuando con mi tono frió.

Pero tu no.

El silencio inundo la sala, podía ver decepción en ella y ciertamente no me importaba mucho.

¿Me has mandado a llamar para restregarme mis errores? – pregunte.

No – se que do en silencio mientras me seguía mirando con un rostro serio y enfadado – como bien pone en tu informe, Akatsuki planea un gran ataque contra Suna…

¿Qué? – grito Naruto.

Naruto no me interrumpas, bueno como iba diciendo preparan un ataque y ustedes van a ir a avisar y a ayudar en caso de invasión, ¿queda claro?

Hai Tsunade-sama – dijo Kakashi – tendré que encargarme de vosotros durante un tiempo – dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a nosotros.

No Kakashi – dijo Tsunade a sorpresa de todos – Sakura, eres el líder en esta misión, un fallo o error y serás expulsada de konoha como una traidora – dijo Tsunade.

Pero Tsunade no bachan…

Hai Tsunade – respondí yo.

Salir ahora mismo en dirección a Suna.

Saltábamos en dirección a Suna, total silencio todos atentos a cualquier cambio de nuestro entorno.

Haruno – escupió prácticamente Karin con desprecio.

A kilómetro y medio, no pasan del nivel de chunnin, no son un gran problema, pero perderemos tiempo así que seguidme. – dije mientras bajaba de las ramas de los árboles.

Empecé correr por el suelo, gire rápidamente a la izquierda y en unos minutos nos situamos junto a un acantilado que daba a un gran río, ellos me seguían sin saber a donde íbamos. Pronto pare.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Suigetsu.

Tenéis que saltar justo en el mismo sitio donde yo salte, ¿entendido?

Sakura el agua va muy rápida nos costara mucho ir por ahí. – dijo Kakashi.

Tú hazme caso.

Salte y pronto caí en una roca sobre saliente que daba a un oscuro laberinto bajo tierra. Los demás tardaron poco en bajar.

¿Que es esto? – pregunto Naruto.

Un laberinto – respondí – ¡seguidme!

Corrimos por aquello oscuros, estrechos y húmedos pasillos durante horas hasta que llegamos a la salida a las afuera de país del fuego. Ya se había echo de noche.

Acamparemos aquí, Hebi, montar las tiendas, Naruto, busca madera con Kakashi, Sai, tu y yo vamos a rastrear la zona.

Todos se pusieron a hacer sus cosas, yo en seguida me quite la cinta de los ojos, aprovechando la noche después Sai y yo nos apartamos un poco del resto.

¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí? – le pregunte muy seria.

Por supuesto – dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa y entregándome un pergamino.

¿Lo has leído?

No – dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Más te vale.

Metí el pergamino en mi cartera y me dirigí al campamento, pero antes de alejarme mucho recordé algo.

Ah, se me olvidaba, esta muy mal espiar a la gente por la noche – le dije sonriendo con superioridad.

Cuando me acerque al campamento todos estaban ya allí y todo listo, algunos me miraron con indiferencia y otros en cambio con interés.

Ey niñata – oí decir de la pelirroja, pero la ignore – tu pelo chicle.

¿Qué quieres? – le dije con indiferencia.

¿Por qué te tapas los ojos durante el día?

Vi como la pregunta captaba la atención de todos, Naruto me miraba asustado mientras Sai y Kakashi pensaban en algo que decir, estos tres, junto con Yamato, Tsunade e Ino eran las únicas personas de Konoha que sabían de mi habilidad.

No creo que sea de tu incumbencia – respondí fría y con cierto tono de enfado que había salido por su cuenta.

Mira pelo chicle deberías tenerme mas respeto, que aun que seas tu la líder, te puedo matar en dos segundos – después de ese comentario escuche la potente risa de Naruto y la risa de Sai y los mire seria

Lo siento, Sakura enserio es que no puedo controlarlo – dijo Naruto entre risas.

De que os reís estúpidos – dijo la pelirroja enfadada

Déjalo no merece la pena – dije yo pasando por su lado en dirección a mi tienda.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella divertida, mientras yo ya estaba agachada para entrar en la tienda - ¿tienes miedo a que te mate? – me detuve – Llevas un año fuera de Konoha en una estúpida misión, en Konoha muchos te halagan mucho pero dudo que sea verdad todo lo que dicen, yo creo que sigues siendo la estúpida niña llorona enamorada de mi Sasuke-kun.

Mira Karin, te recomiendo tres cosas, una, nunca hables de mi pasado, dos, nunca te metas en mi vida y tres nunca me retes a muerte, porque, créeme, que no me matarías ni aunque te dejara.

Y ¿Por qué no demuestras eso?

Me gire hacia ella.

Eres molesta – murmure – venga atácame – dije con desgana.

Vi como ella saco un kunai y empezó a correr hacia mí, yo cogí sin que nadie se diera cuenta unos hilos transparente en mi mano izquierda, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, cogí por la muñeca la mano en la que llevaba el kunai e hice que acaba soltándolo, después le solté la muñeca y acto seguido le pegue un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol detrás suyo y la até con el hilo, todo con una velocidad asombrosa.

Bueno creo que te toca la primera guardia, si pasa algo, grita – le dije indiferente – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Sakura – dijeron Kakashi, Sai, Naruto y Suigetsu a la vez.

* * *

_REVIEWS??_


	4. Notas de la Autora

_**Notas de la autora**_

Lo siento por los que siguen alguno de mis fics, pero es que realmente soy incapaz de seguirlos, olo frente al ordenador y no se me ocurre nada, por eso no los voy a seguir durante un tiempo, a lo mejor estas navidades vuelve mi inspiracion pero no os puedo garantizar nada, puede que los siga la proxima semana que puede que nunca lo aga.

Espero que todos lo entendais, ya que la mayoria no solo sois lectores si no tambien escritores y quiero deciros que esto no solo os va a joder a vosotros, yo tambien estaba muy metida con mi historias y tenia bastantes ideas, incluso finales, pero soy incapaz de expresarlos...

Saludos a todos, Espero que os cuideis mucho y que si vuelvo a escribir,me deis otra oportunidad.

_Hinara Hyuga_


	5. Eyes

_**KONICHIWA!!!!** bueno con este capi, ha sucedido algo que em a emparanoyao, ya lo tenia escrito desde no se cuando, pero esa no es la cuestion la cuestion esk yo no recuerdo haberlo escrito, pero si me suena algo del capi, lo que puede significar dos cosas: 1ª "alguien" a escrito el capi por mi y yo ni me enterao, lo cual seria raro pork nadie se sabe la contraseña y el ordenador esta en mi abitacion de la cual no salgo mucho, bueno si un poco, o 2ª soy sonanbula , eso esplicaria muchas cosas, bueno da igual, espero que os guste. gracias por lo comentarios.  
_

* * *

**Tricolour**

**

* * *

**

**Eyes**

* * *

_Azul._

_Representaba los sentimientos, el estado emocional, la presencia y la voluntad de lo que me rodeaba._

_Gris_

_Representaba cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, o que sucederían en el futuro._

_Y por ultimo, Rojo_

_Indicaba el estado físico de una persona y lo más importante, la forma de mejorarlo._

Después de cinco segundos ya estaban todos despiertos y junto a mi, lo cual no me extrañaba lo mas mínimo, ya que la zanahoria con patas no paraba de gritar.

… Flash back …

Salí de la tienda justo cuando empezaba a aclararse el cielo en señal de la llegada del amanecer, ya llevaba la cinta en mis ojos, no podía tener un descuido. Vi que la pelirroja seguía atada al árbol, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior, solo que durmiendo.

- Menuda panda de inútiles – susurre molesta.

Hice rápidamente unos sellos con las manos y un montón de agua le cayó encima y ella, demostrando su incompetencia, se puso a gritar como una loca.

Después de cinco segundos ya estaban todos despiertos y junto a mí.

… Fin del Flash back …

- ¿Qué coño pasa? – pregunto Sasuke enfado.

Los mire a todos: Sai estaba pintando en su blog, Naruto parecía que se había dormido de pie, Kakashi estaba leyendo, Juugo sereno, como siempre, mientras que Karin y Suigetsu discutían a grito, y Sasuke se enfadaba más por momentos.

- Como no os calléis os arranco la lengua – susurre yo mientras fijaba mi vista en un punto entre los arboles que nos rodeaban, y todos me miraron curiosos – empezad a recoger.

- Pero Sakura-chan apenas ha amanecido si quiera – se quejo Naruto.

- Como nos quedemos aquí mucho tiempo vamos a recibir una visita, no muy querida por mí parte.- dije yo mordaz, mientras Suigetsu, Naruto, Juugo y Karin, ya soltada empezaban a recoger.

- ¿Akatsuki? – pregunto ya mas serio Kakashi.

- No – dije yo aun paralizada – son asuntos míos.

- ¿Cuantos son? – pregunto Sasuke.

- Tres – respondió rápidamente Karin intentando lucirse.

- Cinco – corregí – siempre van en grupo de cinco, puede que los que falten estén ocultos.

- Mira niñata – empezó Karin, mientras yo ni siquiera la miraba – aquí la que tiene el poder de rastrear chakra soy yo, así que no me corrijas.

Vi que todos habían terminado de recoger por lo que con una simple señal todos empezamos a correr por el bosque. Cuatro horas después los habíamos conseguido despistar y estábamos en los límites del bosque. Era medio día y hacia demasiado calor para empezar a correr por pleno desierto.

- Descanso – dije mientras miraba el horizonte.

Acto seguido todas las mochilas cayeron al suelo y todos se fueron a recostarse en algún árbol. Todos se quedaron en silencio con un pregunta en rondando su cabeza hasta que al final a uno se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Sakura-chaan ¿Quién nos perseguía? – dijo Naruto ante la mirada curiosa de casi todos, aunque algunas mas disimuladas. El único sin interés era Sai, él era el que mas enterado estaba de mis turbios asuntos, por mi propio interés. Suspire y me recosté en el primer árbol que pille.

- Sicarios – la risa estúpida de Karin volvió a aparecer para mi desgracia.

- Mira debilucha puede que tú le tengas miedo a unos simples sicarios pero nosotros podríamos haber acabado con ellos. – dijo molestándome otra vez.

- No me hubiera molestado verte morir – empecé – pero estas a mi cargo, y, muy a mi pesar, no puedo dejar que mueras, además de que no me interesa enfrentarme a ellos.

- ¿Crees que no habría podido con unos simples sicarios?

- Sinceramente… no – dije yo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ahora Kakashi ignorando la rabieta que hacia Karin.

- Esos eran sicarios de Shiuko Kai –dije yo mientras me levantaba dando por finalizado el descanso.

- ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto un desconcertado Naruto.

- El socio más rico e importante de Akatsuki.

Empecé a andar por el desierto de forma pausada esperando a que ellos se levantaran para empezar a corre. Conocía bastante a esos sicarios, y por desgracia también conocía a Kai, sabia perfectamente porque me seguían, nuestros negocios no acabaron muy bien.

Sentí como me cogían fuerte del brazo y hacían que me girara, Kakashi me miraba furioso, y detrás de él estaban los demás, que al igual que yo no entendían completamente el porque de esa acción.

- Escondes demasiadas cosas Sakura – dijo iracundo – y no solo a nosotros si no a toda tu aldea – dijo mientras me apretaba más el brazo.

- No creo que te incumba todas esas cosas – dije mientras de un empujón me libraba de su agarre – ni a ti, ni a nadie.

- Por dios Sakura, e leído tu informe y a demasiadas cosas que no encajan ¿Por qué coño te siguen esos? – pegunto

- Se nos hace tarde, hay que llegar a Suna – me gire dispuesta a irme pero sucedió algo que no esperaba.

- ¡No! – grito Sai, el único consciente de mi gran debilidad, cuando Kakashi de un rápido movimiento quito la banda ninja de mis ojos.

Me lo tape rápidamente con el brazo pero era demasiado tarde la luz del sol había alcanzado mis ojos. Kakashi me volvió a girar y me sujeto rápido por los hombros impidiendo, inconscientemente, que me cayera al suelo.

- Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad – dijo Kakashi furioso, sentía la confusión de los demás y el gran nerviosismo de Sai que no tardo en reaccionar.

- Suéltala Kakashi, suéltala – dijo mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima.

Mientras tanto yo no era exactamente consciente de lo que pasaba, ya había experimentado esto antes y no quería que se repitiera. En cuanto me tape el ardor en mis ojos se hizo presente, como si me los estuvieran quemando, sentí que mi brazo se mojaba y sabía que no eran lágrimas. El dolor era demasiado agudo, y el olor de mi sangre, diferente a la de los demás, estaba empezando a marearme.

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto ahora un Kakashi mas tranquilo.

- Sai… - susurre yo como pude – me duele.

La oscuridad me atrapo completamente.

Me desperté en una habitación totalmente blanca, era de noche, y la habitación estaba muy oscura aunque yo viera todo a la perfección.

- Supongo que tú verás perfectamente todo, pero yo no veo una mierda – dijo Suigetsu.

- Ya ves – Naruto también estaba, y Karin, Juugo, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai.

- Ya os he dicho que la luz artificial no le hace daño, pero ni puñetero caso – mencionó Sai molesto.

- Preferiríamos que nos lo dijera ella. – contesto Kakashi.

Sentí que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿por que no les has dicho que no me inyectaran sangre? – le dije a Sai.

- Se lo he dicho, pero ni puñetero caso. – estaba cabreado, se notaba de lejos.

- Encima de gay, repetitivo – le insulto Sasuke, estos ya se había peleado.

- Queréis encender la luz, parecéis patos mareados moviéndose por la habitación. – le dije yo, y no paso mucho hasta que encendieron la luz, parpadee varias veces – veo fatal, valla mierda.

- Sin embargo tu vista sigue siendo muchísimo mejor que la nuestra, no se de que te quejas – mencionó Suigetsu algo parecido a un quejido salio de mi boca mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama.

- No deberías moverte – menciono Sasuke.

- Iros a la mierda – comente ya sentada - ¿hasta donde les has contado? – pregunte mirando a Sai, el suspiro.

- Teniendo en cuenta que ni yo lo se todo, se podría decir que muy poco. –dijo él.

- ¿Cómo?- Naruto se asombro - ¿todavía hay más?

Me pregunto cuanto habrá tardado en entender lo que Sai les a explicado.

- Especifica – murmure seria.

- Debilidades y habilidades de tu vista, – bueno contando que algunos ya sabían un poco de eso.

- Eso esta bien – dije empezando a levantarme, era demasiado lenta.

- … y lo que necesitas para arreglar completamente tu vista.

Me paralice, eso no era bueno, termine despacio de levantarme pero en cuando mis pies tocaron el frío suelo un dolor agudo invadió mi cabeza.

- Oh joder – dije tomándome la cabeza entre las manos mientras caía sentada al suelo.

- Sakura – dijo Sai sin embargo el que me toma en brazos y me volvió a tumbar en la cama no fue él, si no Sasuke – os dije que no había que inyectarle sangre – grito fuera de control.

- Pero había perdido mucha – contradijo Kakashi.

- Que se joda – murmuro karin.

- Haber si la que se va a joder va a ser otra – le ataco Suigetsu.

Ignore los insultos y peleas de todos y me lleve la muñeca a la boca mordiéndola e intentado sacar toda esa asquerosa sangre.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – me susurro Sasuke reteniéndome el brazo, al parecer los demás estaban demasiado concentrados en sus peleas para darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Cuando conseguí sacarme la mayoría de esa asquerosa sangre, ya que otra parte se había mezclado con la mía, la escupí rápidamente a un lado.

- Esa sangre me estaba matando.

Dicho eso me deje caer sobre la cama pesadamente, y respire hondo varias veces.

- Necesito hablar con Sai – todos se callaron al oír mi voz, pero ninguno hizo indicios de moverse – a solas –aclare.

Empezaron a moverse por la habitación unos comas ganas que otras.

- No pienso irme – aclaro Sasuke.

- Largo – le conteste.

Hizo falta bastante esfuerzo pero al final nos quedamos los dos solos en la habitación.

- ¿Él esta enterado? – pregunte sabiendo a quien me refería.

- Seguramente

- ¿has visto indicios de que este por aquí?

- No, ni de el, ni de ningún otro Akatsuki…

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**


End file.
